A Little Nudge
by criminy's-the-word
Summary: Olga Pataki is coming to Hillwood for a week and Helga is anything but thrilled. The last thing Helga needs is her perfect sister prancing around, reminding her of how opposite they are. But a dreaded visit turns into a blessing in disguise when Olga accidentally pushes Arnold and Helga to question their relationship and realize their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Olga Arrives

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please be gentle. :) I absolutely love Hey Arnold! Probably one of the best shows ever (at least in my opinion). I've recently started watching the series again, and I can't help but squeal and smile like a dork whenever an "Arnold and Helga" moment comes up. I'm always rooting for Helga-she's my favorite character, aside from Arnold. I can relate to her somewhat (I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on Arnold?). **

**Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon and not me...sadly. If I did own it, we'd have TJM already.**

-Chapter One-

Helga was in a bad mood. Sure, she usually wore her signature scowl on her face, but today she was feeling extra bitter.

"Our darling angel is finally coming to visit today!" Miriam rejoiced during breakfast.

On most days, Miriam was usually unconscious and lying on the kitchen counter, clutching her precious blender in her arms. Drinking too many "smoothies" tends to have that effect on you. But today she was vibrant and cheerful. Helga scowled and took a big bite of her banana. Olga, Helga's perfect sister, was taking a vacation to come visit her family in Hillwood. Helga's face twisted in disgust as she remembered the day she heard the news. Helga arrived home from school, expecting the house to be quiet and empty as it usually was. Bob was usually at work during this time and Miriam would be knocked out somewhere in the house. She was surprised to hear both Bob and Miriam on the phone, sounding excited. An all too familiar, sickly sweet voice came out of the speaker.

"Oh Daddy! Mommy! I can't wait to see you all next week! Especially my baby sister." The whole week, all Helga ever heard was "Olga this" and "Olga that." _  
_

"We gotta pick her up from the airport in about an hour!" Big Bob yelled as he walked towards the door. "Hurry up little lady!"

"Coming, Dad," Helga grumbled. She quickly grabbed her pink iPod and drowned herself in music as they drove to the airport.

"Helga! My baby sister! Oh, how I missed you so much!"

She let go of her embrace and examined the blonde teenager. Helga was wearing a dark pink shirt, white shorts, and a pair of Converse shoes. She still kept her hair in two pigtails, but outgrew the bow in middle school.

"You look exactly how I remembered except you're taller now."

Helga grunted in reply.

"Oh, baby sister, I'm so excited to bond with you and do all sorts of fun things sisters do! We'll go shopping, paint each other's toenails, share our secrets over banana split at Slausen's…"

By this time, Helga had drowned Olga out. She wasn't feeling the same excitement as her older sister. Well, that's because—she hated Olga. She was her parent's pride and joy. After all, not anyone could win all the spelling bee competitions in the state and play the "Minute Waltz" in exactly sixty seconds flat. On the other hand, they couldn't even remember Helga's name. Helga wondered sometimes if her being born was a mistake. It sure felt like they didn't want her around.

"You must be tired from that long flight, sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?" Miriam said.

"Hey, Olga. Why don't you help out your sister and bring her luggage up to her room?" Big Bob grunted.

"It's HELGA, Dad."

"That's what I said. Olga."

Helga hoisted the luggage and grumbled up the stairs. This was going to be a long week.

After several hours of putting up with Olga sharing stories of teaching underprivileged children in poor neighborhoods, playing the piano in high society balls and charity events, and just about any other "no less than exemplary" accomplishment, Helga excused herself from the table and sought the refuge of her room. She slammed her door shut, leaned against it, and sunk to the wood-paneled floor.

"_I can't stand that Olga. Why does she have to be so perfect all the time? Big Bob and Miriam just adore her, yet they barely pay any attention to me. They always say I should act more like her. It's her fault for being so smart and kind and talented. I'm just mean and ugly. Nobody likes me. The worst part is that she wants to get closer to me. Can't she see that she irritates me?" _

Helga rose up and turned on her stereo. Her Three Day's Grace CD was playing and she blasted the volume.

_I could be mean. I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you._

_I could be fake. I could be stupid._

_You know I could be just like you._

_You thought you were standing beside me._

_You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

Helga scoffed at how the song was so appropriate for the setting. Except, Olga wasn't mean and stupid. She was the opposite, always happy and optimistic. It's like she lived in her own fantasy world. She could never see the bad things going around her, and that's what Helga hated the most. Whenever she was upset, Helga would pour her heart out on paper by writing poetry. Usually they centered on a certain flaxen-haired boy. That lifted her spirits and changed her attitude from that of anger to longing. Amidst her messed-up and dysfunctional life, Arnold was the only thing that made her genuinely happy. She pushed aside her closet doors and entered. After searching for the light switch, she immediately picked up a pink notebook and flipped through the pages. Helga had long outgrown keeping a shrine of Arnold in her closet, taking into consideration that that kind of behavior was borderline stalker. That, and her parents started noticing that random objects in the house were missing from time to time. About time—she had been building shrines ever since she was a little kid. However, a large collage of her pictures of Arnold was pasted on the wall.

"_Oh my beloved. How I yearn for the day when I finally have the courage to tell you the innermost feelings of my heart! How I've always loved you the moment I saw your football head. How I want to drown into those dreamy emerald eyes, full of goodwill and compassion. I long for the day when you and I runaway to a place, far away from here, where we can love freely without any troubles or cares." _

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Helga sighed dejectedly as she shut the book.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:00 PM and she was tired. She got under the covers and stared at her ceiling fan.

"It's only a week. You can do this Helga."


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream

"What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this." Helga groaned.

She was sitting at a table at Slausen's, waiting for Olga to order their banana split. They had already watched a romantic comedy (much to her chagrin) and walked through the park. Helga wasn't enjoying their bonding time one bit. Olga came back with a banana split in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"Here you go, Helga!" I didn't know which flavors you liked so I just got strawberry, cookies and cream, and mint chocolate chip. Oh, and I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Olga" Helga managed to say while restraining her irritation. "In case you've forgotten, I'm allergic to strawberry!"

"Oh, silly me! How could I have forgotten? Well, I'll just eat the strawberry ice cream then, baby sister."

As they ate, Helga stared out the window, watching people pass by as Olga blabbered away. Helga heart suddenly started beating faster as she saw a blonde-haired boy walking with a tall boy in a red jersey pass by. Her eyes followed them as they made their way through the entrance of Slausen's. Olga stopped talking, noticing that her sister was staring at something, or rather, someone. She looked in the direction Helga was facing and noticed two familiar figures.

"Arnold! Gerald!" Olga shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Helga whispered with mortification.

She slid down her seat, hiding in embarrassment. The two boys turned around, wondering who had called their names.

"Over here!" Olga stood up and waved.

"Olga! So nice seeing you again," Arnold greeted with a smile. "Who are you with?" he asked, approaching the table.

Helga slowly sat up on the couch and nonchalantly answered, "What's it to ya', football head?"

"Oh hey, Helga." Arnold smiled.

He and Gerald turned back to Olga and started chatting again.

_"That smile should be illegal! He's just too dreamy!_'" Helga turned around and faced the window to hide her flushed face. _"Oh fate, it is thou that has caused us to cross paths today!"_

From the corner of her eye, Helga admired the object of her affections. Arnold had gone through a growth spurt during junior high and was 6"3. Helga could no longer look down on him and tease him about his height. He was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved, red plaid shirt, and black Converse shoes. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his cheeks were slightly flushed in contrast to his sun-kissed skin. And those eyes! She could just die. No, not just yet. Helga wasn't the only one to take note of Arnold's good looks.

"My, Arnold! You've grown to be a handsome young man." Olga chimed.

Arnold's cheeks grew even redder than they were.

"I'm sure you have all the girls all falling for you," she teased. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Errr…No, I guess not. There's no one in particular I like," Arnold replied while scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Is that so? Helga, you should date Arnold!"

Helga stopped daydreaming and nearly choked on her ice cream. "W-what?!"

"I mean, you guys have known each other for so long, and Arnold is such a sweet guy. Doesn't hurt that he's cute too."

Helga's and Arnold's eyes met and they both started blushing furiously. Gerald was trying his best not to laugh too hard. Shaking his head, he said, "Now that, I'd love to see. Arnold and Helga. In a relationship. Sitting down as a couple instead of exchanging insults and driving each other crazy."

Noticing the awkward tension in the air, Gerald cleared his throat. "Well, we really gotta go now. We have umm..a basketball game against the seniors. Nice seeing you again Ms. Pataki."

He turned to Helga and chuckled at her expression. "Later, Helga."

Arnold exchanged awkward looks with Helga before greeting Olga good-bye. As they exited, Helga buried her face in her arms. _"Olga. You idiot," _she muttered.

Now she could die.


	3. Chapter 3: Helga Snaps!

-Chapter 3-

"Thanks for saving me back there. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond to that. It was so—sudden."

Gerald let out a chuckle. "No problem, man. But that was too funny. You and Helga, together. That's rich. She hates you, and admit it, she's not your favorite person either."

The two boys walked in silence.

"Soo..just out of curiosity, how would you have responded?"

Arnold stopped and looked at his best friend. He was silent for a while, causing Gerald to regret asking the question.

"Look man, I'm just kidding about—"

"I would give it a chance," he replied firmly.

"You'd what?! Arnold, this is Helga we're talking about. As in Helga G. Pataki!"

"I know."

"What part of _she hates you _do you not get?! Don't tell me. You're a masochist."

"I am not," Arnold said defensively.

"Then why?"

"She acts all tough and mean all the time, but I think it's an act. She's not all that bad. I've actually seen a kind side of Helga on several occasions. I mean, she did help us save the neighborhood. I used to dread the thought of ever being together with her, but after that dream I had when we were married, things actually turned out okay."

"Whatever you say Arnold. Whatever you say."

Little did Gerald know that Helga didn't hate Arnold at all. In fact, it was quite the contrary. Arnold smiled as he remembered that one night when they were nine. _"Heat of the moment…yeah right." _

On the drive home, Helga didn't utter a word to Olga. In fact, she didn't even look at her. Olga was so concerned.

"What's wrong Helga?"

Helga ignored her. As they entered the house, Helga headed straight up the stairs with a scowl on her face.

"Helga, please, talk to me," Olga pleaded. "What's wrong? Is it something I did?" Helga stopped and turned around slowly to face her sister.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" she said, her anger starting to boil over. "You really wanna know what's wrong?! It's you, Olga! You're always living in a fantasy world, thinking everything is always so peachy! It might be for you since Bob and Miriam love you so much that they barely notice me! You just have to be Little Miss Perfect all the time don't you? Take Mom and Dad's affection? Fine. Get all the attention with your accomplishments while I'm a talentless nobody? Fine. But complicate the already complex relation I have with the one boy who's ever showed any kindness to me? Well, don't expect me to forgive you." Helga's eyes were already stinging with tears as she trembled uncontrollably. She dashed to her room and slammed the door shut.

Helga woke up to the sound of her alarm. She hit the snooze button and sat up. Her eyes were sore from all the crying last night. Then it hit her. The "Arnold" incident. The fight with Olga. She felt like crap and did not want to go to school, but Phoebe was already on her way to pick her up. After taking a long shower, Helga put on black skinny jeans, a pink hoodie top, and her pair of Chucks. She went downstairs to meet her friend and noticed that Olga wasn't around. Not that she cared. "Ohayougozaimasu, Helga!" Phoebe greeted from the car.

She was a petite girl, around 5"3. She wore a navy blue cardigan over a white-collared shirt, a pleated skirt, and black knee-high socks. She looked at her friend with concern. "Are you alright, Helga?"

"It's nothing Phoebs. Just a little fight with Olga."

"It doesn't look like nothing, Helga. You can tell me, you know. I'm your best friend." Helga's tough front was replaced with fresh tears streaming down her face. Phoebe was shocked to see Helga's tough barrier crumble down and embraced her friend. Helga told Phoebe about what happened yesterday as she sobbed on her best friend's shoulder. Phoebe gave her a pat on the head.

"So now you're afraid to know what Arnold's answer to that is, right?" she asked.

It was more of a statement than a question. Helga stared at the dashboard for a while before speaking.

"It's just…I've spent my whole life dreaming of him, living in the fantasy that I might someday be able to be together with him. Every day, I hope that this will be the day I finally tell him my true feelings. Without holding back—no 'heat of the moment' excuse." But the fear of his answer always holds me back. I'm terrified with what words might come out of his lips. What if he…rejects me?" she whispered. I don't think my heart can handle that."

Phoebe saw the anguish in her best friend's face and began tearing up. Helga acted all tough, but deep down she was a girl with a tender heart.

"Helga, what Olga did was stupid—but she didn't know. I know you hate her, now more than ever, but you should forgive her. She cares about you, even though you don't realize it. She's actually taking the time to bond with you, something your parents don't. And about Arnold…" "Please, don't talk about him. Please, Phoebe," Helga pleaded. Phoebe looked at her friend's desperate expression. "Okay Helga. But we have to talk about it sooner or later." She stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4: Fate's Working

**Author's Note: Hey guys :] Thank you for all the kind reviews-they were all such an encouragement to me. The last chapter was difficult for me to write since there were so many emotions. I had to write about Helga getting into a fight and crying, while still retaining her "tough girl" personality. Poor Helga. Don't worry-your time will come. This chapter was pretty fun to write since there's a little CurlyxRhonda and GeraldxPhoebe inserted. ;] I hope you enjoy this chapter...Helga's in for a big surprise.**

** -**Chapter 4-

"What's our next class again?" Gerald asked as he shuffled through his locker. "Literature with Mr. Moresby," Arnold replied.

"Crap. Aren't we having a project assigned today? I hope I get somebody smart as my partner. Speaking of smart…" Gerald smiled as Phoebe entered the hallway. They both exchanged shy smiles and started chatting. Arnold wondered why Helga wasn't with Phoebe since they were usually together all the time.

As the students started entering Mr. Moresby's classroom, Helga quickly sat at the back row to avoid Arnold.

"_If I avoid Arnold, he won't be able to talk about what happened. And I can continue admiring him from afar." _

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe entered the room together. Arnold scanned the room for an open seat, and as he looked around, his eyes met Helga's. Helga quickly turned the other way, pretending to be engrossed with a poster on the wall.

"_Is she avoiding me?" _Arnold thought to himself.

"Okay class, settle down," said Mr. Moresby authoritatively. "Now, as you all know, you are being assigned a partner to work on this project. We have been reading the poems of Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. They were two poets who fell in love with each other and exchanged beautiful poems of love. You and your partner will read a collection of poems from the Brownings and write your own inspired poem. Now each of you will pick a slip of paper from this box. The person whose name is written on that paper will be your partner."

Mr. Moresby approached a gorgeous girl with silky black hair and tanned skin clad in designer clothes. "Rhonda, why don't you go first?"

"I better get someone good, and it better not be…" Rhonda muttered as she reached for a slip of paper. "Curly!?"

"Yes, my sweet pea?" Curly chimed. Rhonda stared in horror at the paper.

"Mr. Moresby, this is unacceptable! He can't be my partner! J-just look at him!"

"Aww, come on babycakes, you know you like me," Curly winked from behind.

"My life is over," Rhonda groaned as she sunk in her desk.

"Arnold, pick a paper," Mr. Moresby said as he approached the blonde boy.

"_Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me," _Helga pleaded to herself.

"Hey, I got Gerald."

The two boys exchanged their signature handshake. Mr. Moresby continued down the aisle until he reached Helga.

"Hmm..Phoebs, I guess we're partners."

The teacher examined the paper. "Hmm, that's going to be a problem. I can't have the two best students being partners. It won't be fair."

Mr. Moresby looked around the classroom. "Ah, Gerald, please switch partners with Helga."

Gerald looked at Phoebe and smiled. "Sure Mr. Moresby."

"Helga, that means your partner is Arnold. Well that's settled then. Class, turn to page ninety-two—the Romantic Era."

Helga hid her face behind the textbook, hiding the mortification on her face. How was she supposed to avoid Arnold when they had to work together…writing love poems?! Phoebe looked sympathetically to her best friend. _"What awful timing," _she frowned.

As the bell rang for dismissal, Helga stayed at her desk until all the students left. Helga sighed and walked towards the door with her eyes focused on the floor. As she reached the doorway, she bumped into somebody. "Hey, watch it bucko!"

"Oh, sorry Helga."

Helga looked up and nearly shrieked when she saw Arnold.

"A-Arnold!" she stammered.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention. I forgot my book and I came back to get it."

Instead of hitting Arnold with a barrage of insults, Helga scurried off to her locker without saying a word.

"_What is going on?" _Arnold thought to himself. No insults? This was very un-Helga-like behavior.

Helga leaned on her locker and tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes as she replayed the incident in her mind. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Helga?"

"Criminy! Phoebs, don't creep up on me like that!" Helga jumped.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm freaking out Phoebe! I'm partners with Arnold! Usually I would be dying for an opportunity like this, but right now, he is the last person I want to be stuck in a room with!"

Phoebe thought for a while before speaking. "Well, think of it this way Helga. This may be fate's way of saying that you should face your fears and tell Arnold how you feel. The whole Olga incident and being partners—it must be a sign."

"What if he rejects me!? I already told you—I don't know what I'll do if…"

"You don't know that for sure. And if he does uhmm…" Phoebe hesitated. "r-rejects you, you just have to move on, Helga. I know that you'll be devastated, but you can do it. Your dream of being together with Arnold will never happen unless you take that leap of courage and confess. Isn't it better to live knowing that you were brave enough to tell Arnold your feelings and possibly be heartbroken, than regretting and wondering what could have happened if you did?"

"But I'm not ready yet, Phoebe."

"I know. But when the time comes, you should. We're not going to be in high school forever, Helga."


End file.
